Memory (ReMake)
by Leicessterberry
Summary: no Summary


**Memory (ReMake)**

 **By: L Berry**

 **Original Story by : Baby MinGi-Ssi**

 **Taehyung/Jimin/Jungkook/**

 **Drama;AU;OOC;BoyxBoy;Typo;EYD;**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **L berry**

 **Angin berhembus pelan memainkan surai brunettenya yang sudah berantakan, kedua matanya manatap pemandangan langit malam yang gelap, mulutnya bergetar menahan isakan yang sangat ingin keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Membuatku sedikit was was karena posisinya saat ini sangat berbahaya.**

 **" Mianhae hyung "**

 **Dan dalam sekali hentakan dia melompati pagar besi pembatas atap.**

 **L Berry**

" TAEHYUNG ! " Teriak namja yang baru saja terhenyak dari mimpi buruknya itu . Dia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena bangun secara tiba-tiba.

" Tidak lagi " gumamnya sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berkeringat, dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi meja kerjanya.

" Tuut ... tuut ... tuut " Suara panggilan yang belum tersambung.

" Haiissh .. kau sedang apa hyung … cepat angkat teleponnya " gerutunya pelan sambil menutup keras pintu apartemennya sebelum melangkah menuju lift.

" Halo … " terdengar suara serak menyapa telinganya yang masih tertempel ponsel berwarna babyblue miliknya.

" HEY! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya Hyung ! " ucapnya sedikit keras yang membuatnya harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya karena bentakan yang tak kalah keras dari seberang telepon.

" YA! PARK CHIM JIMIN CEBOL ! KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA, EOH ?! "

Dia terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan wajah kesal hyung manisnya itu.

" Hehhe ... Mian hyung "

" Ada apa kau menghubungiku, itu harus penting karena kalau tidak aku akan ke apartemenmu dan menyuntik mati kau disana "

" Whoaa ... hyung apa yang kau katakan selalu sungguhan, aku anggap kau sedang bercanda saat ini "

" Aku serius Chim "

Dia kembali tertawa garing sambil berjalan keluar lift yang sudah ada di lantai 1.

" Apa kau masih di Rumah Sakit, hyung ? Apa kau sedang bersama TaeHyung ? "

" ….. " tidak ada jawaban dari sang hyung membuatnya sedikit mengernyit heran.

" Hyung .. kau masih disana ? "

" Perawat Magang Park Jimin, Demi Tuhan kau baru 3 jam meninggalkan Rumah Sakit dan kau sudah mengkhawatirkannya ? "

Dia tertawa pelan dan duduk di bangku halte bis.

" Biar aku tebak kau sedang diperjalanan ke Rumah Sakitkan ? "

" Wah, apa aku harus memberimu hadiah ? "

" Kau mulai berlebihan, tapi kalau tidak berlebihan bukan Jimin namanya "

" Kau sudah sangat mengenalku rupanya Perawat senior Min Yoongi " ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan.

" Jadi bagaimana ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ? " lanjutnya.

" Dia baru saja tertidur, Seokjin Hyung yang menemaninya tadi, kau akan tidur di ruanganku ? "

" Kau tau aku akan tidur dimana Hyung "

" Arraseo, Tapi tempatku agak sedikit berantakan "

" huh ? "

" Kau tau aku orang yang sulit mengontrol diri saat sedang stress "

" Jangan bilang kau baru selesai... " ucapannya dibiarkannya menggantung biar readers penasaran (?). Kekehan Yoongi membenarkan dugaan yang ada di kepalanya.

" Kau tidak berubah Hyung "

" Kalau aku berubah apa kau akan membelikanku daging panggang Seo yang baru buka minggu lalu ? "

" Aku anggap itu sebuah permintaan "

" Kau bisa menebaknya " Yoongi tertawa keras membuat Jimin memutar matanya malas

" Tentu saja, Kau dengan sifat pelitmu, Hyung "

Jimin langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya sebelum mendengar bentakan sayang Hyungnya itu. Dia menahan tawanya saat mendapat pesan dari Yoongi.

 **( YoonSugar )**

" **MATI KAU PARK JIMIN !** **"**

 **L BERRY**

Langit malam yang gelap tidak berbintang menyisakan bulan sabit yang tertutupi awan tipis, angin malam yang dingin berhembus menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, menusuk tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama Rumah Sakit yang tipis, matanya menatap mengitari ruangannya yang gelap.

" Hyung... " gumamnya pelan dengan suara yang serak, dia menapakan kedua kakinya di lantai dan rasa dingin langsung menyapa telapak kakinya

" Hoseok Hyung ... " gumamnya lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya, dia menggeser pintu di depannya perlahan cahaya lampu lorong menyerang matanya yang masih tidak fokus.

" Mi-Mianhae " gumamnya lagi, kakinya terus melangkah menuju tangga darurat yang ada di ujung lorong.

 **L BERRY**

" Terima kasih " ucap Jimin saat menerima kantung plastik berisi daging panggang, dia tersentak kaget saat salah satu vas bunga yang ada di meja kasir tiba-tiba pecah saat Jimin membuka pintu kedai.

" Aiigoo ,, padahal itu vas baru " ujar si penjaga kedai.

Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdetak cukup keras ketika melihat vas itu yang langsung membuatnya terburu-buru keluar dan langkah kakinya semakin cepat bahkan hampir berlari.

" Tinggal satu belokan lagi " ucapnya dalam hati saat melihat belokan terakhir menuju jalan utama Rumah Sakit Umum Daegu.

Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya saat tangannya membuka lebar pintu atap Rumah Sakit bercahayakan lampu sorot di setiap sudut atap membuat pandangannya tampak jelas, bulan sabit tampak mulai menghilang dibalik awan gelap. Kakinya yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki berjalan menuju batas atap.

" Bolehkah aku menyusulmu, Hyung ? " ucapnya sambil memegang erat pagar besi pembatas, dia menatap kerlip lampu kota yang sangat indah.

" Aku tidak mau dia terluka lagi, jadi biarkan aku bersamamu Hyung " ucapnya lagi, perlahan dia merentangkan tangannya, menutup kedua matanya dan mulai mencondongkan badannya kedepan siap menerima gaya gravitasi yang akan mengantarnya ke dunia yang baru.

TAP ! BRUUKK !

Dia merasakan tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat juga punggungnya yang menimpa dada yang naik turun dengan cepat.

" TaeHyung'ah " ucap namja yang memeluknya erat yang tak lain perawat pribadi TaeHyung yang masih menyandang gelar magang Park Jimin

" Berhentilah " lanjutnya

" Lepas " ucap namja yang dipanggil TaeHyung itu. Tidak ada pergerakan dari Jimin membuat hati TaeHyung kesal dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan jimin yang semakin erat.

BUKK !

Satu pukulan mendarat diperut Jimin membuatnya meringis dan melepaskan pelukannya, TaeHyung kembali mencoba melompati pagar pembatas tapi tangan Jimin berhasil menariknya kembali.

" LEPASKAN … LEPASKAN AKU .. LEPASKAN AKU! " Teriaknya frustasi air mata mulai keluar dari matanya menelusuri pipinya yang pucat. Jimin memegang kedua bahunya dan menatapnya tajam.

" TaeHyung ! Tenangkan dirimu … kau mendengarku TaeHyung! " ucapnya mencoba menenangkan TaeHyung yang masih memberontak, tapi tiba-tiba TaeHyung mendorongnya membuat punggungnya menabrak lantai atap cukup keras, saat Jimin meringis merasakan sakit satu pukulan mendarat di pipinya yang berasal dari tangan TaeHyung, saat ini dia sedang menduduki perut Jimin, tangannya terus memukul wajah jimin dia menggeram tidak jelas. Sedangkan Jimin hanya terdiam tidak melawan atau menghentikan pukulan TaeHyung, rasa asin mulai terasa oleh indera perasanya dan bau amis menguar masuk ke hidungnya matanya memburam dia melihat bayangan-bayangan putih terlihat menghampiri mereka.

" Jimin'ah bertahanlah " suara itu menjadi yang terakhir dia dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

 **L BERRY**

" Yoongi'ah, tenangkan dirimu "

" Tenang! Kau meminta aku tenang hyung ! mana bisa aku tenang melihat dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri disini ! Aku akan membuat bocah gila itu diposisi sama seperti Jimin ! "

" Dan apa itu akan membuat Jimin senang ? "

" Diam kau Namjoon! Semua gara-gara adik brengsekmu, dia sudah membuat Jimin seperti ini 9 kali, apa kalian menunggu sepupuku mati dulu baru kalian akan mengerti ! "

" Aku tau kau sangat kesal, tapi melakukan hal yang sama hanya akan menambah rasa sakit pada Jimin, dia yang memilih untuk merawat kembali TaeHyung walaupun aku dan Seokjin Hyung mencoba menghentikannya "

" Kalau begitu masukan adikmu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa "

SRET!

" Namjoon ! "

Suara perdebatan dari 3 namja di ruangan itu samar-samar mulai terdengar jelas, Jimin perlahan membuka matanya ddan mencoba menyesuaikan retina matanya yang masih terasa memburam, pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat saat ini Yoongi yang sedang di tarik kerah kemejanya oleh tangan kanan Namjoon sementara tangan kirinya yang terkepal bersiap memukulnya di tahan oleh Seokjin. Ketiga sunbaenya sedang berdebat soal dirinya dan Taehyung itu yang Jimin tangkap.

" Hentikan Hyung " ucap Jimin sambil berusaha bangun.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arahnya, Yoongi melepaskan tangan Namjoon lalu menghampiri Jimin dan membantunya bangun.

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku hampir gila melihatmu tak sadarkan diri selama 1 minggu " ucapnya sambil mengelus surai hitam Jimin.

" Satu Minggu ?! " kagetku, kalau aku pingsan selama satu minggu siapa yang merawat TaeHyung. Aku langsung mencoba turun yang langsung di tahan Yoongi Hyung.

" Kau mau kemana ? " tanyanya

" Tentu saja melihat TaeHyung" jawabnya sambil melepas infusan dan alat bantu lainnya.

" KAU GILA ! DIA HAMPIR MEMBUATMU MATI DAN KAU MASIH MENGKHAWATIRKANNYA ! "

Yoongi terlihat sangat marah dia memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jimin yang berdenyut sakit.

" Hyung aku tau kau kesal dan marah padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa khawatirku padanya, kau tau itu… kau mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun "

Yoongi terdiam dia menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya tampak bergetar. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jimin adik sepupu satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Di satu sisi dia tau Jimin sangat mencintai Taehyung lebih dari apapun didunia ini karena itu dia mengambil jurusan keperawatan dan bekerja pada Namjoon untuk merawat aehyung tapi, disisi lain Yoongi tidak ingin Jimin mati konyol hanya untuk menjadi pelampiasan dari amukan Taehyung yang Yoongi vonis sakit jiwa.

" Mianhae Hyung, aku selalu membuatmu sedih " Ucap Jimin sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang bergetar hebat menahan tangisnya.

" Kau namja terbodoh yang pernah aku temui " Ucapnya pelan

" Hehhe … kau mengenalku dengan baik hyung " Jimin tersenyum manis dan menepuk punggung Yoongi pelan.

" Ini yang terakhir … " ucap Yoongi sambil melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan ..

BUK !

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Jimin yang langsung menggaduh sakit.

" Itu untuk membuatku hampir dipukul Namjoon "

Yoongi berjalan keluar di ikuti Seokjin dan meninggalkan Namjoon bersama Jimin disana.

" Apa kau masih mau merawat TaeHyung ? " tanya Namjoon.

" Tentu saja Hyung kau tau aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun itu perintah Kepala Rumah Sakit !"

" Aku tidak memaksamu, tapi mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu berhenti, Yoongi hyung benar seharusnxa aku memasukan TaeHyung ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa …

" Cukup hyung, kau hanya perlu percaya kalau aku bisa membuat TaeHyung sembuh "

" Jimin … "

" TaeHyung tidak gila Hyung , dia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan "

" Bahkan setelah 5 tahun "

" Percayalah Hyung, keajaiban itu ada bahkan untuk seekor semut ".

 **L BERRY**

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat di ujung lorong lantai 5, dia tersenyum senang setelah 3 minggu penyembuhannya akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dan merawat kembali Taehyung. Tangannya menggeser pintu dan mata sipitnya langsung terbuka lebar melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela dengan cengiran kotak khasnya .

" Pagi, Chim " suara husky menyapa gendang telinga Jimin.

" Tae … Hyung "

Mata sipit Jimin melebar kaget. Suara Husky itu. Cengiran Kotak itu. Sorot mata tajam itu. Namja yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamar rawatnya ini benar-benar Taehyung. Benarkah ?.

"Kenapa memelototiku begitu, eoh ?" ujarnya sambil membuka jendela membiarkan udara pagi menyeruak masuk dan menerpa wajahnya yang terlihat lebih segar. Jimin masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Hei, kau kenapa ?" Tanyanya yang tanpa Jimin sadari sudah ada di depannya dan menyentuhkan tangannya di dahi Jimin.

"Tidak panas, apa kau terserang Jet lag?"

"Jet lag?"

"Kau baru dari Jepang'kan , kau kesini karena mengkhawatirkan sahabat sehidup sematimu ini kan ? hahahahaha"

' **Apa yang di katakannya?'** pikir Jimin yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Jatuh dari motor itu hal biasa kau tau" Lanjutnya kembali menunjukan senyuman kotak yang sangat Jimin rindukan

' **Tunggu.. kecelakaan motor ... itu'kan terjadi saat dia masih SMU ?! jangan- jangan ..."**

"Tae,"

"Hm?" Taehyung duduk di ranjangnya dan menepuk tempat disampingnya yang langsung Jimin turuti untuk duduk disana.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Taehyung

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" Taehyung menoyor dahi Jimin lalu dia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jimin.

"Tentu saja tanggal 16 Desember 20xx"

Jimin tersentak kaget seperti dugaannya, ingatan Taehyung kembali ke saat dia masih SMU.2 minggu sebelum Jung Hoseok menyatakan perasaannya dan kepindahan Jimin ke Jepang. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?

 **TBC !**

 **Ini FF yang Lei ga sabar nunggu kelanjutannya jadi Lei minta ijin sama yang bersangkutan untuk melanjutkan FF'nya. Chap awal Lei ngikut dulu seperti aslinya untuk Next Chap Lei yang buat. Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini. *Bowbowbow**


End file.
